Don't Want To Go Home
by mdnghtblu518
Summary: Another WJ Oneshot. It is a bit fluffy. Please read.


yay! I've finally posted another story. This one is set back when Jordan and Woody where still being nice to each other, so way before Lu or JD. It didnt turn out exactly how I wanted it too, but I hope that some will enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**Dont Want To Go Home.**

She looked up at the aroma of hot food to find him standing in the doorway. He was looking down at her with a huge grin on his face, and a plastic bag in his hand. She was certain that her face was clearly portraying her surprise and confusion at his presence, but he offered no explanation. He stood against the frame, saying nothing, and Jordan found herself wondering just how long he had been there. Not able to stand the silence, or the steady gaze of his blue eyes any longer, she finally spoke.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare, Hoyt" Woody's smile got even bigger at her comment as he shifted his gaze from her figure to his shoes. When his eyes returned to hers, he held the bag up near his shoulders and took a hesitant step inside her office.

"Thought you might be hungry" he offered "And I was in the neighborhood…" Jordan rolled her eyes at the comment. The precinct was only half a block away…of course he was in the neighborhood.

"So…" he continued as he sat down on the couch across from her desk "Has Garret got you working late?" She shrugged her shoulders as she got out of her seat to join him…the temptation of something to eat was too much to bare.

"No…" she said slowly "I…I just don't …feel like going home, yet." Woody gave her a small, sad smile. One that told her that he understood. He always understood.

He reached into the plastic bag that he had brought with him and pulled out Chinese take-out.

"Here." He said, shoving the cardboard container into her hands "Its your favorite"

OoooooooO

Hours later, when the whole morgue had been left empty, Jordan noticed that they had again lapsed into silence. They had spent the better part of the evening in comfortable conversation, talking about anything from the latest case he was working on to what she had eaten for lunch.

But now she had resumed her place at her desk, her head was bent over, and she was completely absorbed in the pile of reports that she was desperately trying to catch up on. Woody still remained on the couch, his suit jacket long since discarded and his shirtsleeves rolled up near his elbows. He would let out a long soft sigh every now and then, or shift uncomfortably in his seat, just to let her know that he was still here.

She could feel his eyes. Those huge blue eyes that could make her shiver. The one thing that she would freely admit that she loved about him. She could feel them all over her body and she tried desperately to ignore them. It wasn't until he let out a load yawn that he got her attention. She glanced up at the noise just in time to catch him glancing at his watch, and for the first time during the night she noticed just how tired he looked.

Woody leaned forward, placed his elbows on his knees, and ran a hand through his already uncontrollable hair. He looked up at her and gave her a small grin before suggesting that it was time that they should both be going home.

"Go ahead" Jordan replied, with a wave of her hand "I'm gonna stay here a little longer." Woody almost cringed at how stubborn she could be. It was late. Too late to be filling out autopsy reports. She should be at home, in bed, asleep…They should both be asleep.

'Come on, Jo" he complained "It's the middle of the night. I feel like a zombie"

"Then go home" she replied " You need your beauty sleep Farm Boy" Woody sighed as he pushed himself off the couch and made his way over to her desk. He leant his palms on top of the clutter that she called paper work, and looked her sternly in the eye.

"Your going home Jordan" he said softly "Your gonna work yourself to death if you don't." She raised her eyebrows at him in a way that told him that she didn't believe him. He gave her a mischievous smile.

"You'll feel much better after a hot shower and the use of a warm bed" he told her "I promise" Jordan smiled back at this, and raised her eyebrow in a different way.

"Are you offering, detective?" she whispered, and then giggled softly when he blushed at the insinuation that the bathroom and bed that she would be using was his. He held her gaze as he cursed the tinge that appeared on his cheeks before throwing the insinuation back at her.

"Maybe" he whispered just a softly as she had. Her smile got bigger as she shook her head at him. He could have sworn that she had blushed as well.

"OK, fine" she said, her voice returning to its usual volume "I'll go home. There's not much more I can do here anyway." Woody watched she walked around her office, gathering the collection of things that she wanted to take home. She picked up papers, book, and files, and shoved them all into the bag that she the swung over her shoulder. She wrapped her jacket around herself before turning towards where he was waiting.

"There you go" she said gesturing to herself " Are you happy now?" He smiled as he nodded.

"Very" he replied "Come On. I'll walk you to your car." He nodded towards the door and held his arm out to guide her through it. His fingers were warm on her back, even though her layers of clothing, and Jordan felt that familiar tingle travel up her spine.

OoooooooO

The trip in the elevator was traveled in silence, and Jordan could feel the awkwardness building in the air. It wasn't until they had walked through the cold to her car that any words were spoken.

"So…" Jordan said rocking back on her feet nervously. She didn't know how Woody made her feel this way. She had known him for years. She shouldn't be nervous.

"So…" Woody echoed, looking just as awkward as she felt. She looked at him and gave him a hesitant smile. Woody ran his hand through his hair yet again and smiled straight back.

"Thank you Woody" Jordan said softly, her voice betraying her appreciation. Woody's brow furrowed, and his head tilted in confusion.

"For what?" he questioned, not quite sure about what she was thanking him for.

"For…" she hesitated " For bringing me dinner. For keeping me company. For….for making me go home." He smiled at the last reason and took a step closer to her.

"Your Welcome" he said " I'll ah…Goodnight Jordan" he leaned in then, and dipped his head slightly to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Jordan caught her breath when she realised that he had placed his lips dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. He knew that his lips were lingering a lot longer than was deemed appropriate, but he found that at that moment he didn't care. Her skin was too warm and too soft to allow for just a split second.

As he removed his lips Jordan felt herself let out a breath, as her hands instinctively grabbed hold of his collar, keeping him close. Woody, feeling that he was being restricted from moving away, reached out and placed his hands gently on her hips. They paused there, gauging the reaction of the other, each of them wondering whether or not to go further…and both of them very tempted.

"Jordan" Woody whispered between them, as Jordan made her decisions. Tugging slightly at his shirt, she pulled him closer, and gently placed her lips on his. The warmth of his lips was overwhelming, and she was suddenly desperate to taste him. It was only a second later that he reacted, moving his lips under hers, and pulling her hips closer to his. As the kiss deepened his hold became tighter. He moved one hand firmly up her spine, molding their bodies together.

Jordan's hands released his collar and slid a short way down his chest. She opened her mouth, briefly separating from Woody to take a breath before he immediately caught her lips again. She pushed her tongue gently inside his mouth, and felt a low moan rumble through him. She smiled slightly as the one hand left gripping her hip tightened even more.

He pushed her back slightly with his body until she hit the car, his mouth still moving on hers. Jordan arched slightly toward him as his hand ran up her waist. Both were to caught up, to focused on the other to notice anything else around them. There was no car alarm in the distance, no shouting in the building across the street, and no unusual look from the man that just walked by. All that there was, was the feeling of being able to touch one another, and neither of them wanted to let it go.

It physically achedwhen Woody gently pulled his lips away, bringing his fingers up to her face to keep her as close as possible. They stood there for a moment, both with there eyes closed, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. It wasn't until somebody leaned on a car horn that Woody relised where they were and stepped back…away from her body.

Jordan let go of him and placed one hand gently on her lips. She had wondered a lot about how it would be to kiss him…to really kiss Woody…but she was never prepared for it to be like that. Woody watched her carefully, trying to interpret her reaction. She needed to be comfortable with this…he didn't want her build a wall, to push him away, or to run from this feeling. He needed her to be comfortable with this. He stepped forward again and placed his hand on the side of her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Its late Jordan" he whispered to her "We should go home" She stared at him, taking in his bright blue eyes and swollen lips. She knew that he was right. It _was_ late, and they _should_ go home…but she had never been one to abide by the rules.

" I don't…" she whispered back "I don't feel like going home yet".

* * *

Well there you go. I hope everyone liked it.Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
